Orion (High Seas)
Orion is Super Megaforce/High Seas Silver. He is an alien from the planet Andresia, who crash-lands on Earth after his home planet was destroyed by the Armada. He later joins the Super Mega Rangers. A few years later, he joins the High Seas Rangers. Character History Early life Orion was a miner on his home planet Andresia. He lived with his family at a village. One day during a mining session, he came across a hard crystal case which contained a box and the Silver Ranger Key. That was when Orion received visions of the Sixth Rangers. Knowing they were trying to tell him something, he still hesitated to use the equipment. Then, Orion had met the Red Legend, who happened to be looking for the equipment. However, when Orion asked if he needed to give it back, the Red Legend said no, and went on to say that he would need it in the near future. Just then, a small platoon of X-Borgs appear and come after Orion and the Red Legend. They both manage to defeat them, but a platoon of Brusiers then appear and fire at the Red Legand at once, causing him to demorph and revealing himself to be Z.J., the son of Zordon. Orion and Z.J. then successfully fight off the Brusiers unmorphed. The two then form a close friendship and part ways as Orion heads back to the mine and Z.J. remorphs and flies back to Earth. A week later, the entire Armada attacked, scattering the people of Andresia. An Armada ship then attacks a village, which was actually Orion's village. Fearing for his family's safety, Orion runs home, only to find his village destroyed. Wanting revenge, he succeeds in morphing into the Silver Ranger. Orion stayed homeless for months, using that time to train and survive the invasion of the Armada. At this time, only a couple of Armada Ships guarded Andresia. Orion uses this chance to slingshot a ship, making it crash and wounding the pilot, who was then picked up, leaving the ship behind. It took Orion a long time to fix the Armada ship. Once he did, he headed out for outer space, and crash lands on Earth. On Earth Since his arrival on Earth, he has been mysteriously taking out all the X-Borg platoons that have been attacking the Warehouse District and Downtown. When it comes to the attack on the center of the city led by Gorgax, Orion shows up to help fight the X-Borgs. To survive in his new home planet, Earth, Orion works part-time at Ernie's. Gia got a first sight of him when they both accidentally bump into each other. Orion later watches the Megaforce Rangers fight Gorgax with them being unaware that Levira has placed a bomb in his forcefield collar. Orion, in his Silver Ranger form, interferes before they can set off the bomb. After Orion throws Gorgax's collar into the sky where it explodes, Orion destroys Gorgax and introduces himself to the Rangers, but Gia recognizes him from having seen him in the mall and at Ernie's previously. Orion identifies himself to the rangers and tells his story. He later is brought to Gosei where he continues to tell his backstory. Later, thinking he needs work, Gia and Emma bring him to the mall for a makeover. He gets a haircut, and new clothes. Later, he battles Osogain with the rangers. He defeats him, which Osogain enlarges. Gosei then grants Orion the Q-Rex Drill, which he uses its alternate modes to defeat Osogain once and for all. Unbeknownst to Ernie, Ernie introduces Orion to the Rangers, which then they treat him well. They ask to do stuff with him on Sunday. Orion promises them they will get the chance, and serves them their frozen yogurt. High Seas When a revived Armada invades Earth, Orion and Z.J. (as the Shadow Ranger) fight off against numerous platoons of X-Borgs and Bruisers. The two Rangers are doing well in holding their own until a horde of X-Borgs fire their weapons while Orion's back is turned, causing him to demorph. Z.J., after finishing off the grunts, rushes quickly to his friend's aid. Orion then gives the Silver Morpher and Key to Z.J. before he dies in his friend's arms. After the High Seas Rangers return the Legendary Ranger Keys to the Legendary Rangers, it is revealed that Orion was only unconscious and was still alive after Z.J. gave his final goodbyes to the rest of the High Seas crew and returns the Silver Morpher and Key to Orion, having Orion take his place as High Seas Silver. Super Megaforce/High Seas Silver - Legendary Mode= As Super Megaforce/High Seas Silver, Orion was given access to the powers of the twenty 6th rangers. Joining the rest of the High Seas Rangers, he now has access to the Rangers' treasure chest of keys and theoretically may transform into any Ranger he chooses. However with his link to the 20 warriors, an obvious preference for their forms or hybrids of their forms is seen. - White Ranger= *White Ranger **Saba - Gold Zeo Ranger= *Gold Zeo Ranger **Golden Power Staff - Silver Space Ranger= *Silver Space Ranger **Weapons ***Super Silverizer **Vehicles ***Silver Cycle - Titanium Ranger= *Titanium Ranger **Titanium Laser - Quantum Ranger= *Quantum Ranger **Quantum Defender - Lunar Wolf Ranger= *Lunar Wolf Ranger **Lunar Cue - Green Samurai Ranger= - Super Samurai Mode= *Super Samurai Mode *Samurai Saber }} - White Dino Ranger= *White Dino Ranger **Drago Sword - S.P.D. Omega Ranger= *SPD Omega Ranger **Omega Morpher - Solaris Knight= *Solaris Knight **Laser Lamp - Mercury Ranger= *Mercury Ranger **Drive Detector **Drill Blaster - Ranger Operator Series Gold= *Ranger Operator Series Gold **Cloud Hatchet - Ranger Operator Series Silver= *Ranger Operator Series Silver (male version) **Cloud Hatchet - Samurai Gold= *Samurai Gold **Barracuda Blade - Robo Knight= *Robo Knight **Power Cards **Robo Morpher **Robo Blade **Vulcan Cannon Bullet - Dino Charge Gold Ranger= - Dino Steel= *Dino Steel **Ptera Morpher **Mega Ptera Saber **Dino Chargers }} - Express Squad Orange= *Express Squad Orange **Guidance Blade - Storm Fury Gold= *Storm Fury Gold **Burger Morpher **Star Saber **Fury Disks - PredaRanger= - Wolf Mode= *PredaRanger (Wolf Mode) **Flash Morpher **Rod Blaster (Blaster Mode) - Croc Mode= *PredaRanger (Croc Mode) **Flash Morpher **Rod Blaster (Spear Mode) - Pride Mode= *PredaRanger (Pride Mode) **Flash Morpher **Rod Blaster }} - Thunderbird 6 Quantum= *Thunderbird 6 Quantum - Shadow Ranger= *Shadow Ranger **Shadow Blade }} - Extra Rangers= - Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger= *Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger **Jungle Mace - Jungle Fury Bat Ranger= *Jungle Fury Bat Ranger **Jungle Fan - Jungle Fury Shark Ranger= *Jungle Fury Shark Ranger **Shark Sabers - Dino Charge Silver Ranger= *Dino Charge Silver Ranger **Titano Charge Morpher **Titano Saber **Dino Saber **Dino Chargers }} - Hybrids= - High Seas Christmas= *High Seas Sabre *High Seas Blaster }} - Trio Rider= *Heavy Combo - Beetleborgs= *Chromium Gold Beetleborg }} - Gold Mode= Super Megaforce/High Seas Silver Silver Gold Mode is Orion's enhanced form, his personal power-up. It is from this form that he gains the strength of the Sixth Rangers of the past. He transforms with the aid of a gold anchor key, which is a combination of fifteen (twenty as of High Seas) Sixth Ranger Keys. }} Ranger Key The Super Megaforce/High Seas Silver Ranger Key is Orion's personal Ranger Key which allows him to morph into (Super) Megaforce/High Seas Silver. As with the other Super Megaforce/High Seas Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega/High Seas Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. Unlike the other keys, it was thought to have been destroyed. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other High Seas Rangers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Z.J. confronted and defeated the puppet High Seas Silver. Category:Power Rangers High Seas Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Male Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Purple Version Category:PR Power Archetype